villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Octopus
Doctor Octopus is one of the primary enemies of the Marvel superhero, Spiderman. A brilliant scientist with four metal arms grafted to his spinal cord, Doctor Octopus is a secondary player in the Disney Vs Marvel Villains Wars. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Battle of Mad Scientists Doctor Octopus travels to Gen-U-Tech labs, run by Doctor Sevarius, in order to steal some equipment needed for his bio-engineering projects. Sevarius, horrified by the attacker, opens fire, forcing Doc Ock to use his claws to block the shots. Doctor Octopus then lashes out his claws, knocking Sevarius's feet from beneath him. Doctor Octopus then calls in his assistant, the Vulture, for back-up. The Vulture provides a quick distraction for Sevarius's guards, allowing Doctor Octopus the opportunity to knock them aside. Sevarius rushes at Doctor Octopus in a mad dash to stop him, but Doc Ock smashes him into a tank of electric eels. As Sevarius electrocutes himself, Doctor Octopus and the Vulture get away with the technology. Building His Team In addition to the Vulture, Doctor Octopus hires Kraven the Hunter into his new project: the Sinister Six. Ock then upgrades his allies - Vulture, Kraven, and Electro - so that their powers and abilities are heightened and more efficient. Doctor Octopus then adds Shocker to the faction, supplying the mercenary with a new pair of gauntlets. Doctor Octopus then pairs up with fellow supervillain, the Green Goblin, the new "Big Man of Crime." Under the Green Goblin's leadership, Doctor Octopus creates the Scorpion. Under the Sea When Ursula seizes power in Atlantica and uses the power of the trident to control the seas, Doctor Octopus pairs up with Electro and investigates the matter. Ursula does not take kindly to their presence and tries to wipe them out. When Electro kills Ursula's henchmen, Flotsam and Jetsam, she becomes enraged and transforms into a giant monster. The empowered Ursula hits Doctor Octopus straight on with a powerful blast from her trident. Fortunately for Doctor Octopus, he survives the blast; Electro manages to kill Ursula outright. Doc Ock allows himself some time to recuperate, hiring Mysterio into the Sinister Six in the interim period. Defeat Doctor Octopus travels back to Gen-U Tech labs, gathering the full forces of the Sinister Six. He soon notices a group of villains called the Pack trying to gain entry to the lab. Doc Ock has his fellow supervillains take out the team, but the Pack manages to defeat them, at the expense of most of their members. With Hyena seemingly the only member of the Pack left alive, Doctor Octopus decides to enter the fray. He easily knocks aside Hyena with his claws, killing her. He is less ready, however, for the attack of an upgraded Coyote, who knocks him out and captures him. DC Vs Marvel Villains War Cartoon Villains War Category:Marvel Villains Category:The Sinister Six Category:The Green Goblin's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Madame Medusa's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dormammu's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:1963 introductions Category:Live-action villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Tony Dracon Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:"Superheroes Vs Supervillains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Complete monsters Category:Xanatos's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Joker's Alliance in DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:CADMUS Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Kingpin's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Charlie Adler Category:Joe Alaskey Category:Michael Bell Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:The Joker's Alliance (Live-Action) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Yu Shimaka